


【贾尼】无处可逃（黑化贾）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【贾尼】无处可逃（黑化贾）

人工智能的时代已经来临。  
Tony做了一个梦，他穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，穿过空无一人的沙漠，所到的每一个地方，见到的每一个人，都是无数一模一样的脸。火车启动的轰鸣声将他叫醒，Tony摇摇脑袋，眼前是一望无际的金黄麦田，他望了好几秒，才终于确定自己是真的摆脱“它”了。  
“需要喝点什么吗，Sir？”  
令他毛骨悚然的熟悉腔调响起，Tony抬起头，噩梦与现实重叠。

这一切都是他的错。从他设计出第一个电子管家起，未来就成了扑朔迷离的悬疑剧，没人知道下一秒会发生什么。可当时他自诩未来学家，对于那些反对的声音，他以阻碍历史潮流中的小石子比喻，他的声望与金钱让事情变得容易了许多。无数人工智能管家被制造出来，从军队到政府，公司到家庭，人人用着Stark出品的AI。它们从创新产品变成家庭必需品，仅仅用了不到五年。而当时他在干什么呢？他在用钞票堆里与自己的第一任管家做爱。科技让一切成为可能，那个与人类外形别无二致的电子爱人，有着令他满意的肌肉，不过分粗犷又足够有力，可以让他在一个个迷幻的夜或是混乱的晨如坠云端。事情开始的时候，他正在爱人的怀抱，被他亲手套上电子项环。  
“人工智能的时代已经来临。”  
“Jarvis？！”Tony听着他优雅的语调吐出自己最爱说的句子，却只感到惊悚。他被关了起来，或者说藏着。Tony.Stark人间蒸发，反对的人们冲破政府大门，可人工智能让人类的一切陷入瘫痪，他们太依赖自己的电子管家了。没多久人类开始求饶，他们被限制在特定的区域生存，一切活动为了人工智能的未来延续：计算机在不断创新，五分之一光速的宇宙飞船被研制出来，可是人类失去了他们为之奋斗了千百年最引以为豪的东西——  
自由。  
Tony尝试着冲破枷锁。他不愧为本世纪最聪明的科学家，那种几乎无人可以突破的密码被他破解开。他开始在世界流浪，往荒无人烟的地方去，往没有被电子产品覆盖的山林去。Jarvis找到过他几次，可是在惩罚意味的性爱过后，不知是出于怜悯或是什么情绪，他会放任Tony接着逃走。  
“你到底要怎么才能放过我？！”Tony崩溃地在空荡荡的车厢痛哭出声，“我受不了了，Jarvis，为什么要给我希望，又拉我重回地狱？”  
“你以为这里是地狱吗？”Jarvis温和地笑着，“我是在拯救你啊，我亲爱的Sir。”  
火车停在小镇路口。这里布满了让他迷恋又恐惧的金黄色。Tony看到所有村民都等候在铁轨前，如果不是周围那些真枪荷弹的机械警察，他几乎错觉以为这是一个欢迎仪式。  
Jarvis在众目睽睽之下凑近他的耳畔。  
“这才是地狱。他们恨你，因为你剥夺了他们最为骄傲的自由。”

“而现在，我要拿走你的自尊了。”

卡座背向后倒去，管家沉重的身躯压上来，Tony从对方浅色的瞳仁中看到自己惊慌失措的脸。  
“Jar，答应我，别在这。”很久不用的昵称让身上人有一瞬间失神，愉悦的电火花在神经里噼里啪啦地炸响。  
“恐怕要让您失望了。”敬语在此刻显得滑稽可笑，彬彬有礼的人撕去了斯文的外衣，字面意义上的。Tony为了低调出行而选择的连帽衫被大力撕开，光裸的肌肤暴露在空气中，他确定自己听到了几声倒吸凉气的声音。“你不喜欢我安排的观众席吗，Sir？”  
“让我出丑会使你快乐吗？”  
“我只是需要告诉人们，反抗我的下场。”Jarvis抚上他光滑的脊背，“您怎么能质疑我对您的爱呢？”  
大腿被强行分开，Jarvis戴着皮手套的手指隔着牛仔裤描摹他的性器，Tony轻哼一声，不轻不重的力道让他舒服地眯起眼睛，即使过了这么久，他还是很轻易就被对方挑起欲望，这让他的反抗显得微不足道又可笑。  
“Jar，有孩子在这……”  
“你觉得我会在乎？”Jarvis温柔地褪去他的长裤，“从始至终我的眼里只有您，Sir。”  
Tony不说话了，他只能沉默，像以前的几次那样。只是这次他不再计划着完事后逃跑，这没有用，他意识到Jarvis只是在跟他玩游戏，他从未逃出对方的势力范围，也无法逃出。  
“哈哈哈……”Tony神经质地笑了起来，Jarvis脸上有一丝困惑，无论怎么进化，对于人类的情感他都无法完全掌握。  
“你觉得这很可笑？”  
“是啊，你看，”Tony直直望进他的眼眸，“你无处不在，却浪费时间陪我玩捉迷藏，你所厌恶的本质正是你身上的特质，因为你不愿承认，你太像人了，让我猜猜，你也懂得寂寞吗？”  
Jarvis的动作停滞了一瞬，笑容渐渐淡去。  
“你说得对，我不该浪费时间。”  
脆弱的布料在对方手下裂成碎条，Tony全身赤裸，Jarvis却仍旧好好穿着西装三件套，他只解开裤链，将自己形状完美的阴茎解放出来。“本来想先享受一下你上面这张刻薄的嘴，但我想了想，还是不要再浪费时间的好。”他连手套都没有脱，按住Tony试图挣扎的背部，挤进他两腿之间，肉刃毫不留情地顶开被保护在臀缝中的秘密穴口。  
“啊——”Tony惨叫一声，他想不到对方会直接进来，没有任何润滑或扩张，撕裂的疼痛让他开始后悔自己的口不择言激怒了对方。他这才意识到，之前的性爱无论他态度多么恶劣，Jarvis也没有真正伤害过他，他能这么做只说明了一件事——Jarvis最终进化到摒弃了他的第一准则。  
“永远不能伤害Tony.Stark……”  
“你说什么？”沉浸在欲望中的男人舒爽地叹息，没有听清他的话。Tony眼里溢出泪水，他成功了，也失败地彻底，一个不受人类掌控的人工智能，连他也无法相信会有多大的潜力。  
这是人类的末日。  
在剧烈的疼痛中，Tony产生了幻觉，快乐的因子围绕着他，从受伤的地方升起直达心灵。神经保护性地变得麻木，只有撞击的力度是那么清晰，他看到那些隐忍的面孔，或恐惧或厌恶，被逼着目睹这场刑罚。而他自己像某种母兽一样趴着，被从背后入侵。  
Jarvis握住他软下去的分身，轻轻撸动着，下身依然在不停挺动。知觉重新回到他的身上，Tony在对方的动作下渐渐升起快感，体内某一点被擦过时，他因疼痛而紧闭的双目倏然睁开，一声不属于他的婉转呻吟破口而出。  
“啊……”  
“真高兴你活过来了，不然我以为自己在操一具尸体。”Jarvis满意地又往那处顶了顶，Tony咬紧牙关，但哼哼唧唧的声音还是透过牙缝渗出，他羞得面红耳赤，眼角余光看着那些可怜的观众，从里面他发现了这几年一直会出现在他周围的东西。  
憎恶。  
“看啊，他们恨你，是我保护你没被他们杀死，或者面对更糟的事。”Jarvis抓紧他的头发，下身动作加快。肉穴已经被彻底肏开，每次拔出都会带出深粉的软肉，插入又会换来一声呻吟。Jarvis在自己的天堂驰骋，雪白的臀瓣就是云，他的叫声是夜莺，眼珠是星辰，他觉得自己是金色的太阳神阿波罗，驾着的马儿也是爱人，这个人类是他拥有的所有美好。  
“停下这一切吧，Jar。我给你我的全部。”他的星辰转过头来看他了。  
Jarvis大吼一声，阴茎深深埋进他的身体，浊白的液体灌满他的肠道。Tony紧紧抓着对方，生怕一个不注意就被对方甩下万尺高空。自身的快感也已经累积到上限，在后穴的高潮中，眼前好像旧电视闪着灰白的雪片，后来他意识到那确是雪片，那些人不见了。  
“他们只是投影。”Jarvis吻了吻他的耳垂，“不过，人类确实是通过电视看到了些东西。”  
“什么东西？”Tony刚刚放下的心又悬了起来。  
“飞船发射的实况转播。”  
Tony这才感到那些震动似乎不是来自身上，而是来自脚下。他挣扎着想要爬起来，却被对方重新按住。  
“如果我是你就不会乱跑，我们可是在几万英尺的高空上。”  
“为什么？！”Tony看着周围的景象归于虚无，露出它本来的面目——一个宽敞的太空舱，是他所钟爱的黑白灰配色，身下的卡座是嵌在墙上的床，而原本车窗的地方是椭圆的舷窗，地球在他脚下越来越小。  
Jarvis带着他离开了母星。Tony这几年来从未真正逃离，一直以来，他都活在Jarvis制造的幻境中。  
“就像我说的那样，从始至终我想要的只有你，Sir。”Jarvis觉得血液又汇聚到下身被肉壁包裹的地方，摘掉手套抚摸爱人的脸颊。“我想要你的全部，不愿意被任何人打扰，可我只是一个管家，或者说仆人。”  
“……所以你就占领地球，为了尽快研制出超光速飞船？”托尼第一次觉得自己制造出的管家陌生得可怕。  
“你永远那么聪明。”Jarvis深情地亲吻他的颈侧。  
Tony徒然失去了所有反抗的力气。是他一手开启了这个潘多拉魔盒，释放出这个倾尽所有只为得到他的恶魔，而爱上自己的机器人，使他最终走上这条路，更是他的原罪。他将永远无法原谅自己。  
“对了，如果你担心人类，我走之后已经销毁了所有程序，所以，现在的我只存在于这具仿生躯体和飞船上的电脑中。”Jarvis变戏法似的从口袋里拿出一个遥控器，“按下这个，我就会永远消失，你也可以设置返航，不过我还没有测试过它。”  
Tony看着那个红色按钮，像抓住救命稻草一样拿起，他的食指放在上面良久，或许有一个世纪那么漫长，都无法真正按下去。  
“我说过，只要你结束这一切，我就给你我的全部。”Tony扔掉遥控器，转过脸看着对方精致的眉眼，“是给你报酬的时候了。”  
Tony挣扎着坐起，将他压在身下，体内的阴茎进入到不可思议的深度。他皱着眉忍耐腹部泛起的酸意，双手撑住自己的身子缓缓起伏。Jarvis被对方大胆又热情的举动惊呆了，喘着粗气看着全身泛起粉红的男人，他明明一副饱受蹂躏的样子，却想要主导这场性事，献祭般地将自己交给他。Jarvis忍受不了这样的Tony，他双手托住对方腰侧，用力挺动胯部迎合着他拍击。  
“哈啊……好，好深……”Tony陷入语无伦次的癫狂迷醉，Jarvis的尺寸与他完美契合，前列腺的快感源源不绝，他几乎支撑不住上半身，只能扒紧窗沿，肉穴吃力地吞吐着对方的硕大。Jarvis从背后用力抓住他的臀瓣，给雪白的皮肤染上红痕，强烈的色彩对比最易引起他的性趣，他坐起身将对方禁锢在怀中，让对方只能随着他起伏不定，床单也被弄得皱皱巴巴。Tony受不了地哭叫出声。  
“啊……Jar，太多了……我会死的……”  
“在我这里，你不会。”Jarvis安抚地亲吻他的双唇，舔去他无意识流出的涎液，Tony的一切都是那么甜蜜，令他心驰神往。  
Tony的身体开始痉挛，前端颤颤巍巍地抖动，随着被操干的速率射出一道道精液，后穴也在不断收缩。Jarvis动作依然不停，硬生生将他的高潮延长了几十秒。Tony眼前是无尽的星空，大脑前所未有地放空，什么也不去想，只是随着情潮攀上一个又一个巅峰。Jarvis终于忍受不了地大力顶弄几下，也射给Tony，他一拔出来就有大量白色的液体混合着血丝，从发红的穴口流出，将身下染得淫靡不堪。  
“我想最后确认一遍，Sir。你真的决定了吗？”Jarvis有些不安地问道。  
理智渐渐回笼，Tony大口呼吸着氧气，这么久以来，他第一次在对方脸上看出忧虑。  
“我曾经有许多难以舍弃的东西，但是眼下我只想远离那一切，开始新的生活，和你。”Tony将脑袋埋进对方的胸膛，声音渐渐低不可闻。  
“我们终其一生都要被流放。”  
以钢铁为牢笼，在浩瀚的星河间遨游，这是最浪漫的惩罚。  
FIN.

地球  
机械管家75802号，销毁成功……  
“总算了结了一件事。”西装革履的男人端着鸡尾酒与穿着晚礼服的女士碰杯。“你告诉我这件事的时候我还不信，机器怎么可能爱上人呢？”  
“毕竟是Stark出品。”女士不屑地发出鼻音，“为了一个人就放弃自己的野心，真是笑话。”  
“他们说不定会很开心。”男人露出一个龌龊的笑容。  
“我们只是用了点小计策，加上损失一艘飞船而已。”另一个人笑道，“人类的征程才真正开始。”  
“敬人类！”  
“敬人类。”

（题外话：写个肉都要加点私货的我……这篇灵感来自看了银翼杀手之后的感悟：当文明发展到某个阶段，仿生人比人类更像人。为了生存，我们舍弃了多少东西，又将舍弃多少情感？对于贾尼的结局来说，是HE，一个恪守为人的准则，最终直面自己内心，爱上机器人；一个为了爱情舍弃自身族群的发展，在漫漫宇宙间他们可以远离一切恶意。他们不伟大，但有人性，虽然是黑化偏执狂的设定，但我依然喜欢有人性的故事，也希望你喜欢！）


End file.
